Tool turrets of this kind are known from the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,463 discloses a receiver disk to which the tool disk is fastened. This receiver disk forms both a supporting element, at which the tool disk is held for its swivel movements, and at the same time the output-side element of the swivel drive for positioning the respective machining tools into the desired working positions. When such units are in operation, the tool disk, which forms the turret head, is subject to high loads with correspondingly high torques that try to twist the tool disk out of the target position, when, for example, rotary tools for high cutting performances or stationary tools, for example, turning tools for lathe work or the like, are fastened to the tool disk. To ensure high quality machining under such conditions, special arrangements need to be made that will guarantee a secure attachment of the tool disk to the receiver disk.
In the state of the art, the tool disk has screw bolt holes to screw the tool disk to the receiver disk from the inside of the turret head using machine screws. Such solutions are not completely satisfactory. In addition to the production and assembly costs, a threaded joint between the tool disk and the receiver disk renders achieving a safety function difficult. The safety function allows the tool disk to rotate with the turret head relative to the receiver disk in case of an emergency to prevent the swivel drive and/or the turret head from being damaged in a “crash case” during the ongoing operations.